


Brother

by KarmaRoses



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I dont know how to tag, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25633711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmaRoses/pseuds/KarmaRoses
Summary: I wrote this like two years ago and I was going to upload it and felt too embarrassed at the time. lol
Relationships: Adam/Eve (NieR: Automata)
Kudos: 9





	Brother

“Brother.” That was what Eve cherished most. “Brother," was the first thing he ever knew, and so “Brother,” is that for which he lives. Every single second Eve had ever spent with Adam was cherished. Every second Eve didn’t spend with Adam was insignificant and painful. Eve adored Adam in every way imaginable, and although he didn’t understand Adam’s fascination with human behaviour, there wasn’t a time when Eve wouldn’t partake in Adam’s strange interests, especially knowing they’d get to spend time with each other if Eve learned everything about humans that Adam desired. So Eve didn’t mind eating whatever Adam requested that he eat, Eve didn’t mind that his name was that of a female, he didn’t mind having to clothe himself, all because it was what Adam wanted. Eve’s entire world revolved around his brother. There wasn’t a single second that passed where he didn’t think about Adam. Every time Eve had requested to play with Adam after he finished another human task was just an attempt to get closer to Adam outside of their growing knowledge of the intelligent life that had inhabited Earth centuries before. Eve’s goal wasn’t to play games, his goal was to see his beloved brother as happy to do things for Eve as Eve was to do things for Adam. The connection that they had shared meant more than anything to Eve; there wasn’t anything more important to him. Every moment they spent together was cherished, but there were some memories that Eve had that bring him more of a sense of fulfillment than the others. 

There was one time when Eve’s task had been to read a novel written before the aliens had invaded Earth. The novel was the only thing that had been able to put what Eve felt into words, or rather one word- “love. I love you, Brother,” is the best Eve could do to express how he felt. The novel had narrowed everything down into that single word, and Adam had said it back to him too. “I love you too,” were the words Adam had said to Eve. Those words had instantly become one of Eve’s most cherished memories. Those mutual feelings had made Eve feel that “love” more. 

And then there was every single time the two had touched. Eve thought every one of those times was absolutely precious. It usually wasn’t much. Sometimes it was an accidental brush of the two’s hands, but Eve treasured every tiny moment. The pair would oftentimes experiment with human traditions. Adam would tell Eve about the things humans would do to express their feelings towards each other. Some things Eve had understood, such as fighting to express anger, but there were many other things he found quite foreign. Although he didn’t really understand it, some of the unfamiliar rituals actually brought Eve joy. Adam had told Eve that humans would hold hands or hug for several reasons; sometimes out of comfort, sometimes out of care, and sometimes they would do it even when they didn’t want to for whatever reason they felt it was necessary. Eve didn’t care what the reason was though, because when they tried such human acts he felt ecstatic. He didn’t know why, but he couldn’t imagine anything better than what he felt while he was so close to his brother. 

There were times that at the time Eve had found undesirable, regardless of being precious moments nonetheless. There were things Eve had learned about humans while reading the books Adam had assigned to him- things humans did when they loved each other. Eve had ended up wanting to do the same things that humans did. He thought it would express his love for Adam, and he thought Adam would be happy just getting to do the same things humans did.

But without even looking his direction, Adam firmly denied Eve’s requests. “Humans considered it shameful for brothers to engage in such acts.” 

Eve shook his head, “Why not? Humans did it when they loved each other right? Don’t we love each other?” 

Adam didn’t reply with anything but a stiff nod. As much as he wanted to be, Eve wasn’t satisfied with just an agreement to his statement. And every night Adam had them rest for eight hours, just as humans had done. So Eve would carry out a plan to, just this once, choose the human activity. And everything had unfolded just as planned, after Adam had gone to rest, Eve would press his lips against his brother’s and go back and sleep on his own. And although this task was only to be completed once, Eve found himself doing the same thing every night, and for a while everything was perfect. The only problem was that Adam wasn’t supposed to know, but it took one night for Eve to be filled with pure dread when he leaned in only to hear Adams say his name. 

“Eve,” was what Adam had began to say, stopping Eve dead in his tracks. “Eve, I didn’t think you would have kept doing this after the first time.”

“Ah-” Eve had said, unable to reply with anything else; unable to keep up with the realization that Adam knew what Eve had been doing every night. 

Eve just kept his eyes shut tight, too afraid to open them- too afraid to see what look Adam had on his face. Eve couldn’t see anything, but he could suddenly feel Adam’s hand on his cheek, and then he could feel Adam’s lips against his own, and when it was over he could hear Adam’s voice tell him not to do anything like that again. And after several minutes Eve opened his eyes and Adam had gone back to sleep. That was probably Eve’s favourite memory.

“Brother,” was the first thing Eve had ever known, and it was the thing he cherished most. “Brother,” was what he had fought for with the last remaining minutes of his life. When “Brother” was alive there was nothing that brought him more joy. When “Brother” was gone there was no thought that brought him more pain. There was nothing he loved more, and with the final seconds he would ever see, “Brother,” would be the last thing he would think about. Eve didn’t take notice of the pain throbbing through his skull. All he thought about was Adam. And not long after the two would be reunited, and Eve could be happy again. 


End file.
